Bored Meetings
by I've-Seen-the-Fairies
Summary: At a very dull council meeting, Starwind goes a bit far in his attempts to amuse himself. Starwind/Moondance


A/N: Moondance is fairly young in this, as you can probably tell from the fact that he's moody and even a bit angry. He's probably about 19 and still not emotionally stable or comfortable with himself yet. Also, the Tayledras sentence he uses translates most directly to 'I feel your sorrow, beloved', in case you were wondering.

Moondance found himself incapable of taking his eyes off of Starwind.

This was not at all abnormal, though at the moment it was… extremely inconvienient. Moondance had recently finished his training with Starwind, who was now bringing him along to the council meetings.

They were horribly boring. Moondance knew he should take them seriously, and did so, helping where he could, but despite that… they were inescapably dull. Even Starwind admitted this, though he was more involved and generally had more to do.

When Moondance had first been told he could attend, he thought of it as a good thing. This was now another place he could be with Starwind, giving them more time in each other's presence.

However, this turned out to be more of a curse than a blessing. They were seated next to each other, so close… and yet they could do nothing. Starwind became more of a distraction to Moondance's concentration than anything else.

That was _certainly _what he was now. Moondance felt himself grow hot with desire as he watched Starwind wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. The young man realized with horror that he was aroused – no less, at a table full of Adepts, most of whom were probably empathic. He quickly re-enforced his shields, hoping no one had noticed.

Then he felt Starwind's hand on his thigh. He had to force himself not to look down. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. He looked sideways at Starwind instead. The Adept's expression had not changed, he still appeared to be listening attentively. Yet, his hand was slowly sliding upwards, tantalizingly close to Moondance's groin, but instead tracing the curve of his hip through his clothes.

Moondance bit his lip. He could feel his cheeks flushing. What was Starwind _doing_? He must know that someone was going to notice! Moondance focused on the Adept currently speaking, trying to pretend nothing was happening.

This suddenly became very hard to do when Starwind's fingertip trailed down the bulge in his breeches. Moondance had to bite back a gasp. He could Mindspeak Starwind, tell him this was a bad idea – because it certainly was – but Moondance didn't really want his lifebonded to stop.

He couldn't help it; his eyes flicked over to Starwind. The Adept smirked at him. He obviously knew perfectly well what he was doing. His hand was now resting over Moondance's groin, cupping him through his breeches. The heat of his hand alone was enough to drive the younger Adept half mad. His breeches were becoming painfully restrictive.

_:Starwind… we're surrounded by people…:_

_:Do you _want _me to stop?:_

Moondance swallowed. He knew he should say yes, but just then, Starwind gave a slight squeeze.

Fortunately he didn't have to answer, as just then Snowfeather suggested they call an end to the meeting. Starwind, still expertly hiding what he was doing with his normal detached and cold expression, asked if anyone had anything else to add. No one did, so he agreed. The other Adepts stood.

Moondance bit his lip, pulling his tunic down as far as he could. Starwind had removed his hand when he stood up, and Moondance hesitantly followed, his cheeks pink, afraid someone would notice his arousal.

However, no one was even looking at him.

Moondance trotted after Starwind as best he could, trying to keep his tunic down inconspicuously. As soon as they were out of sight, he half-growled. "What the hell was that?"

Starwind stopped walking and turned to gaze at him, giving him a pleasant smile. "You did not enjoy it?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Being teased under the table in a clearing full of Adepts is _not_ fun!"

"And yet, I did not see you complaining…"

"Starwind, you're being impossible." Moondance huffed. He was definetely not in the mood for this. If Starwind would just ravish him or something, he'd probably be able to forgive him – after all, the older Adept was so good at ravishing it would be hard not to. Yet he just stood there with that infuriating smile on his face…

"Am I?"

Moondance opened his mouth to say something, realized he'd regret it if he did, and stopped. "I… I'll just…" he sighed, and it sounded almost like a growl. "I can't deal with you right now." He turned and walked away. He could feel that he'd hurt Starwind, but couldn't quite find it in himself to care.

He went to the hollow, not because he needed to feel safe or to think things over, but because he had to go somewhere no one would find him so he could take care of his current problem. He crawled inside and did so quickly. Even though he was… not precisely angry, but very annoyed with Starwind, he still thought of him.

As soon as his head was cleared, Moondance felt crushingly guilty. He knew he'd hurt Starwind, and that he'd been provoked was very weak justification. He crawled out of the hollow, immediately casting his mind out for Starwind. Thankfully, his lifebonded had not closed him out, and Moondance easily located him. He was nestled in the branches of a tall tree. As opposed to calling up to him to come down, Moondance climbed up with some difficulty. This was definitely something he hadn't gotten the hang of yet. Starwind pointedly ignored him until he finally managed to scramble up on the same branch.

Then, he gave a rather melancholy sigh. "I apologize, Moondance. I was only playing with you."

For a moment, Moondance didn't say anything. He just edged closer and entwined both of his arms around one of Starwind's in a quasi-hug, resting his head on the older Adept's shoulder. It was the same thing he'd done when Starwind had first told him about their lifebond.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Starwind." He said softly. "You must constantly put up with me through my moods and my occaisonal childishness. I love nothing better than being around you." He fished around in his head for some Tayledras words suited to the occasion. He could far from speak the language, but had a few scattered phrases. "S'enendya gh'rae, ashke." He said.

Starwind chuckled. "Your diction is atrocious and your choice of words leave something to be desired. However, I recognize your efforts, and I was never actually angry with you." He moved to kiss his lifebonded gently. "Worry not."

Moondance just smiled. He had no idea how he would get out of the tree, but for now, he was fine right here.


End file.
